


The two dollar bet

by AdoringMyNight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringMyNight/pseuds/AdoringMyNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so my best friend bet $2 that I couldn’t ask you out and get you to say yes, but I’m really desperate for some M&M’s from the vending machine outside and you’re actually really cute, so please take pity on my poor soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The two dollar bet

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded on August 27, 2016, updated January 16, 2018. Not that big of an update, just a few changes and fixes to the grammar. If you have already read this you don't have to read it again.

“I bet you can’t ask that guy out.” Vernon told his friend Chan, pointing to the senior foreign exchange student named Joshua but went by Jisoo at school.

“Bet you I can!” Chan countered.

“Well if you can then I will give you...two dollars.” Vernon said, showing Chan the money that was from his pocket.

“You got yourself a deal.” Chan said, shaking Vernon’s empty hand and going over towards Jisoo.

“Oh, hello.” Jisoo said once he looked up from his book and saw Chan next to him.

“Hello to you too Jisoo.” Chan said. Jisoo looked taken aback by this person, who he didn’t know at all.

“You don’t know my name, do you?” Chan asked, tilting his head a little bit to the side. Jisoo blushed, nodding his head at Chan’s question. All Chan did was smile, not mad at him at all. They were in different grades after all, so it was unlikely that Jisoo would know his name.

“How about hang out? So we can get to know each other?” Chan asked, trying to avoid making Jisoo think he was asking him out.

“Are you asking me out?” Jisoo asked, raising an eyebrow at him

“No! I just want to know more about you then what I hear from my friends.” Chan told him, trying not to be embarrassed but failing since Jisoo could see him obviously blushing at the accusation. 

“Really? You could have fooled me.” Jisoo said, smirking at how embarrassed Chan was at the moment. It was kind of adorable.

“Okay...I’ll tell you the truth.” Chan started, wanting to be honest, even if he wasn’t going to be getting the two dollars from Vernon.

“My best friend bet me that I couldn’t ask you out on a date and get you to say yes. I told him that I could and he bet two dollars that I couldn’t. And I’m going to be honest, I really want those two dollars so I can buy a packet of M&M’s from the vending machine down the hall.”

Jisoo was quiet for a moment and Chan was frightened that maybe he shouldn’t have said that last part to him. But Chan felt a little better when Jisoo started laughing and he couldn’t help but smile when he heard Jisoo laugh. It was such an amazing noise, that Chan wanted to keep hearing that laugh forever because it made him feel so happy.

“You’re not mad?” Chan asked, a little shocked.

Jisoo’s laugh was starting to dwindle down, but he still had a smile on his face when he started to talk toi Chan.

“I’m not mad at you for telling me the truth. At least you told me the truth instead of lying to me. Not to mention the fact that I can tell you don’t mean anything bad by doing this.” Jisoo told him.

Chan was relieved to hear that and looked back towards where Vernon was. But he wasn’t there anymore.

_ Maybe Seungkwan came in and I didn’t see them leave _ , Chan thought.

“You still up for that date?” Jisoo asked, snapping Chan back into reality.

“Really? I, uh, mean, yeah. Yeah, I’m still up for that date.”

“Okay. I’m free at 6pm. Meet me at the park close by here?” 

“Yeah, that’s okay with me.” Chan said, smiling before he left. Happy to be able to get that bag of M&M’s, but even happier that he got a date.

  
  


**_~ ~ ~  
_ **

  
  


“Wait, what?!” Jeonghan nearly shouted when Chan told his friends that he was going to leave early since he had a date with Jisoo.

“Hyung, please don’t.” Chan pleaded because he knew that he was going to get lectured on how he was too young to be going out on a date, even though he was a sophomore.

“You are too young to be going out on a date!” Jeonghan started. “You are my baby and you need to do your homework or else you are grounded!”

“I already did my homework.” Chan told him, handing him his backpack. “You can check it yourself.”

“You better not be lying to m- HEY! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN! Seungcheol! Do something about your son!” Jeonghan yelled out to Chan, who had made his escape from the overbearingness of Jeonghan.

“Babe, he isn’t our son and he’s old enough to date, stop worrying.” Seungcheol told his boyfriend.

“Fine…” Jeonghan pouted at him before he started to look inside Chan’s backpack. He went through a blue folder labeled ‘Homework’, glad that Chan was organized unlike some people he knew.

“ _ That little… _ ” Jeonghan said under his breath. He could feel Seungcheol peer over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. The folder had a few papers in it, all dated, but none of them finished.

“Guess we should ground him once he comes back, huh?” Seungcheol decided to joke with Jeonghan, not really sure what to say in this situation. 

Jeonghan didn't say a word, he just nodded his head while scrunching his nose a little bit in anger. 

  
  


**_~ ~ ~_ **

  
  


“Sorry I’m late Jisoo.” Chan said, trying to catch his breath from running all the way to the park. Even though it was just a few blocks from the school and he could have easily walked it instead of running, he didn't want Jeonghan to catch up to him once he saw he hadn't done his homework at all. Jeonghan could be scary when it came to certain things, like the idea of Chan flying the nest or lying to his face. 

“Actually you're not late, you're right on time.And if anything I'm pretty early.” Jisoo said before showing Chan his watch. And indeed he was, for the clock said 6:00.

“So, is there something you wanted to do?” Chan asked once the adrenaline pumping through him started to go down.

“Let's go get some ice cream. There's a really good place just ten minutes from here. I’m pretty sure that you'll like it. They have mini M&M’s as a topping.” Jisoo said, grabbing Chan's hand and leading the way to the ice cream shop. It made him smile a bit, mainly because this was the first date he's ever been on. And the fact that he was going to be getting more M&M’s.

“So...um, why did you agree to doing this? Um, I mean the date.” Chan asked after a few minutes of walking towards the ice cream shop Jisoo wanted to show him.

“You seemed like a nice guy.” Jisoo told him, shrugging his shoulders. “And even if you wanted to just get that two dollars from your friend to buy M&M’s, you're here with me right now when you could have ditched me.”

“I would never do that, I'm not some jerk.” Chan told him, Jisoo nodded his head, squeezing Chan's hand a little. 

“I know, you seem too nice to be like that.” 

And that was the end of the conversation. They continued to walk to the ice cream shop in silence until they were actually in the store, where Jisoo let go of his hand to look at the selection of ice cream they had. 

“One double chocolate chip ice cream in a sugar cone please.” Jisoo told the worker.

“So your usual then?” The worker said with a slight smile at Jisoo. Jisoo gave him a little push. 

“Oh shut it, Soonyoung.”

“And what about him?” Soonyoung asked pointing to Chan, who had seen the friendly exchange between the two. 

“Oh, one vanilla ice cream in a sugar cone with M&M’s on top.” Chan told him. He looked at Jisoo who was giving him a smirk at his choice of ice cream topping and he couldn't help but blush a little bit. 

“Got it.” Soonyoung said, putting in their orders and getting the money from Jisoo before they sat down to wait for their ice cream comes.

“You come here often?” Chan asked. Jisoo nodded his head. 

“It's a usual place that me and my friends like to hang out at sometimes. And as you saw earlier I’m friends with one of the workers.” 

“Your order is ready Jisoo.” Soonyoung said and Jisoo got up to get their ice cream cones.

They sat in silence, neither one knowing what to say to each other. That was until Soonyoung came over, not wanting to see the awkwardness between the two any longer. 

“What's your name?” Soonyoung asked Chan, making him a bit surprised and slightly scared of what he might say. But he was friends with Jisoo, so he couldn’t be that bad, right?

“Chan.”

“Grade?”

“Tenth, I'm a sophomore.”

“Okay...ever been on a date before?”

“This is my first.”

“Have you ever kissed a guy?”

“Soonyoung!” Jisoo said in shock while Chan blushed a light red.

“What? It's just a question.” Soonyoung said raising his hands up in surrender before leaving the two. Since Jisoo didn't want to be their any longer in case Soonyoung said something inappropriate again, he grabbed Chan's free hand and left the store, heading straight to the park to finish their ice cream in peace. 

“Sorry about that. He always does that when I bring a new friend into the shop. Today at lunch I told him I was going to have a date and I told him not to ask any questions, but he still did.” Jisoo explained, sitting down on a bench before Chan sat down next to him.

“It's alright. My friends would have down the same thing. Probably worse.”

“Really? What are they like?” Jisoo asked. “Besides placing bets on asking a stranger out.”

“Well, one of my friends, his name is Jeonghan, treats me like his child even though he's only three years older than me. Then there's his boyfriend Seungcheol, my roommate as well, who can make any moment awkward. There's Vernon, who is the person that bet I couldn't get you to say yes to asking you out. And there's his boyfriend Seungkwan, who will jump kick you if you ever do any type of aegyo in front of him.”

“Wow, interesting group of friends you got there.” Jisoo commented. 

“Yep, I'm just glad they aren't around. I remember when Vernon brought over Seungkwan for the first time so we could meet him and Seungcheol slipped Vernon a condom. A condom! Right in front of Seungkwan! That was so awkward! It wasn't until later that we found out it was meant to be a joke, but  _ still.” _ Chan said, making Jisoo laugh. “I just hope he never does that to me.”

“Oh my god… that reminds me of this one time when Soonyoung threw a box of condoms at his roommate Wonwoo when his boyfriend Mingyu was over. He even yelled ‘No glove, no love!’ at them before we left. And I have idea how he even got that box since we had went grocery shopping, like ten minutes before that even happened.” Jisoo remarked with a smile making Chan laugh as well.

“That sounds a lot better then when I found a bottle of lube under my couch the day after I had spent the night at Vernon's dorm room and Jeonghan had spent the night at my dorm room. I couldn't look at them for a week, let alone sit on that couch!”

And that was how they spent the next hour, just talking about weird moments they had with their friends. They even talked about what would happen if their friends ever met each other, before both agreed to never let that happen since it would be a horrible idea. After that hour Jisoo walked with Chan to the bus stop before he gave Chan a goodbye kiss on the lips. 

_ And I thought M&M’s were sweet. _


End file.
